Bumper Sticker
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L drabbles
1. 50 States

A/N: based off a bumper sticker I saw on facebook

A/N: based off a bumper sticker I saw on facebook. **Strong Language**

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Drabble 1: 50 States

"I am not drunk, the ground just won't stop moving, thank you very much," she said as she did her best to walk in a straight line, hardly succeeding "Messer." She hissed as she just missed colliding with a fire hydrant. "damn piece of shit." She said as she kicked the red object.

"Montana, come on. Let me take you home." Danny pleaded as he attempted to steady her.

"Don't touch me scum bag." She barked yanking her arm from his grasp. "Where am I?" Lindsay asked looking up at the buildings, almost as if she was waiting for an answer. Then her head snapped back down to focus on him. "Yeah, and don't call me Montana, ass."

"That was quick." Danny said under his breathe but knew she had heard it.

"Do you call Rikki Jersey? Cause that is where she's from." She said as she stopped at looked at him waiting for an answer, she smirked when she saw the hurt flash through his eyes. "Is that like some type of sick goal with you? Try and nail girls from all 50 states and since you can't remember their names, just call them by their home state. Is that what Montana is all about?" She asked as she started to walk again. "Tell me New York, was Alaska any good?"

"Stop it." Danny said defensively, as he chased after her and watched her make a wrong turn in the opposite direction of her place. "You know exactly what Montana is all about."

"Aw…is the baby gonna cry?" Lindsay asked mockingly, then sobered quickly. "Oh that's right you are Danny Messer, void of all emotions."

"Would you just shut up and let me take you home?" Danny barked getting frustrated with her, he had seen her drunk but never had he seen her this drunk or mean.

"Why is it some how your fault my dad died and now you want to pity fuck me to make the pain go away, to feel nothing." She all but spit venom at him whipping her head around quickly, he was sure she gave herself whiplash. "Well then go ahead Messer, you and your magical dick, make me feel nothing." She stopped and stared at him, waiting for an answer, a reaction, anything to show he cared. She watched as he kept coming closer to her with an unreadable look in his eyes, stopping right in front of her, their noses just touching.

"I love you, that's why I want to take you home, not so I can pity fuck you, just so I can hold you while you cry." Danny whispered as he raised his lips to her forehead, placing a feather light kiss.

"YOU are such an ass." Lindsay whispered back. "How come you're allowed to hold me while I cry, but when something terrible happens to you, you run to another woman?"

"Because, I was weak and if you saw me weak, then you would've thought I couldn't protect you, so I ran, because I'm an ass." He whispered he hadn't told her this yet, mostly because she hadn't been calm enough to hear it. "But I swear to God, it'll never happen again, I'll never run again. I'd say trust me, but I've broken your trust, just give me a chance to rebuild it, I'll make us work."

"I know you will, asshole, but what if you do this again, I think I would die if this happened again, if it doesn't kill me this time." She said as she laid her forehead against his chest. "My father would shoot you, not just once, probably take a shot gun and shot you right in the balls, then probably the head, you know after you suffered from the blast to the balls." She giggled. "I love him Danny, I miss him."

"I know you do baby." He said and kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But he never hurt me and I miss him, you hurt me a lot but I still miss you."


	2. Call Him Sir

Drabble 2: Make sure you call him sir

"He doesn't have a shot gun does he?" Danny asked as they walked up the sidewalk towards Lindsay's parents home.

"No, not a shot gun." She laughed as she knocked on the front door. "Just make sure you call him sir."

"Okay, anything else, like if I shake his hand is he going to try and break mine?" Danny asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Danny it'll be okay." Lindsay reassured him as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Lindsay, I married you and got you pregnant before I even met your parents. If you were my daughter, I'd kill me." Danny said not realizing the front door was open.

"Well , I wasn't gonna kill you, maybe just sit you down and shoot you in the knee caps." The older man smirked at Danny.

"Sorry, sir." Danny said barely above a whisper.

"Don't call me sir," he said in a serious tone. "What are you sorry for boy, getting my little girl pregnant or marrying her?"

"Neither." Danny gulped as he shot a glare Lindsay's way, who was just snickering at the conversation.

"Jed, would you just let them in, it's freezing out there." An older woman said as he slapped Lindsay's dad on the arm and stood in front of him. "Come on sweethearts, come in."

"Hey mom." Lindsay said as she stepped by her father who was still eyeing Danny.


	3. Vibrators and Men

"Danny, leave me alone." Lindsay said as she walked away from him with an annoyed grunt.

"Montana, ease up, I just wanna apologize." Danny said as he chased to catch up with her as she turned into the coffee shop.

"Peach tea, please." Lindsay said and sat down at their regular table, knowing he would join her no matter how much she fussed. "Do you even know why I'm mad at you?"

"Cause you're PMSing?" Danny said before he even realized it, his eyes immediately widen as he watched her swallow hard, trying control her anger since they were in public. "Linds, I…I didn't mean…"

"Don't even try and recover from that. You have no idea! God! Sometimes you are just such an ass." She said as she gave the waitress a sweet smile then turned back to him with narrowed eyes.

"But I'm your ass." Danny smirked as he passed her the sugar, without her even having to ask, knowing it would lighten her up at bit.

"No, I'm sitting on my ass. You are just the pain it." She retorted as she added the sugar then passed it back to him.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Danny tried again as he took her and stroked it with his thumb.

"Why?" she asked challenging him, know he thought she thought she forgot the earlier conversation.

"For bringing up PMS and," he had to stop and think., he really had no idea what he did to set her off, he usually didn't. "and making you mad."

"You're just trying to annoy me aren't you?" she asked sipping her tea, smiling at his confusion, truthfully he hadn't really done anything, she just exploded and he happened to be near.

"That's what men are put on this planet for." Danny said, taking the hint it was over. He smiled and slightly stood to leave over and kiss his wife. He sat back and groaned when she stood to leave.

"No, men are put on this planet because vibrators can't buy drinks." Lindsay said as they stood next to cashier and nodded her head to him, signaling him that he was paying.

"True that." The woman behind the register said as Danny pulled out his wallet and raised an eyebrow at the woman.


	4. Heartbeat

"Danny you alright?" Stella asked as she saw him sulk his way down the hallway, his head hung as he read the file.

"Yeah, fine." Danny said as he stopped to look up and talk to Stella. She laughed at him and patted him on the shoulder, causing him to be confused.

"Don't worry, she comes home tomorrow." Stella said as she signaled to Mac she needed to talk to him, before turning back to Danny who still had that sad puppy look in his eyes.

"I know." Danny said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, then his phone went off. "I gotta go."

"Talk to you later, Danny." Stella said as she headed towards Mac, who had been watching the two.

"What's wrong with him?" Mac asked nodding his head in the direction Danny was.

"He misses his wife." Stella said as they stood there and watched Danny fight with Adam over the phone. Mac didn't respond but just nodded. "Do you remember when they first met?"

"Yes, they were like kindergarteners with their tricks and make fun of the person you like nonsense, now they're love sick puppies." Mac said as he walked towards his office and Stella followed.

"You liked it." Stella said and Mac nodded.

"Adam, stop talking to me about whatever and just give me the results." Danny groaned throwing the door to his office open. "If you don't have them why are you calling me?" Danny asked sitting at the desk, dropping the file and leaning back in his chair to stare at the sonogram picture next to his computer. "Call me when you have them." Danny said and sat the phone down.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes and yawned. He was exhausted, he barely got any sleep last night due to the emptiness of his bed. He hated this, he hated when she away, especially now that she was pregnant. He smiled at the thought of his son and picked up the picture of the sonogram. He wants to name him Oliver, but she told him she would shot him with his own gun if he did. His phone rang again and he had to fight the urge to throw it across the room.

"What?" he barked not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"That is no way to greet your wife." Lindsay said through the phone laughing. "Your pregnant wife."

"I miss you." Danny smiled into the phone putting the picture back. "and Oliver." He only says because he knows he'll get a reaction out of her.

"Don't say that, his name is Jed." Lindsay said and laughed when she heard her husband's sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck no it's not, I will agree to naming him baby before I do Jed." Danny said, she always managed to come up with the strangest names. "You're too far away."

"I'm only in Albany." Lindsay laughed

"If I can't hear your heartbeat, you're too far away." Danny said


End file.
